Desde las Sombras
by Sunny D'Argonnel
Summary: AU. Gender!Swap. Después del asesinato de su amigo Victor, Sheridan Holmes decide dedicar su vida a atrapar delincuentes, esperando dar con sus asesinos. Ocho años después del hecho, conocerá a Jane Watson, quien la ayudará a desentrañar el misterio que yace en las tinieblas.


**Okey, tuve un debate interno sobre dónde poner este fanfic, pero puesto que usaré situaciones tanto de la serie como de los libros, lo dejaré por aquí y ya... Además es contemporáneo... Bueno, yo que sé, acepto sugerencias.**

**Va a haber fem!Sherlock, fem!John y fem!Moriarty. El resto de los personajes permanecen con su género original :D**

_**Disclaimer:**__ Salvo OC's que aparezcan más adelante, ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece. Algunas situaciones son inventadas, pero otras, al igual que los personajes, pertenecen a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle o a la BBC. No lucro con ellos, salvo que divertir/me sea lucrar._

**Espero me sigan en esta fumada historia :D**

* * *

**Desde las Sombras.**

**CAPITULO 1: Partida.**

Había escuchado pasos sigilosos acercándose a la habitación. Él trataba de ser lo más silencioso posible, pero no había caso. Ella lo conocía muy bien como para no reconocerlo.

Podía reconocerlo de cualquier forma, utilizando cuatro de los cinco sentidos.

_Tacto: una piel tersa y suave, que por fortuna no había caído víctima del acné juvenil, a excepción de erupciones aisladas._

_Olfato: una fragancia constante a romero y limones, que no era un perfume. Siempre estaba ahí, y se intensificaba cuando pasaban días encerrados en la habitación a causa de un experimento. Era su fragancia personal, causada por determinadas reacciones químicas que ella aún no especificaba._

_Oído: pasos rítmicos, ligeros, y un ligero arrastre con el pie izquierdo, producto de una mala postura imperceptible a simple vista. Siempre respiraba agitado, como si cada mota de polvo descubierta fuera un hallazgo impresionante. Y al latir, su corazón seguía un patrón. Compás de cuatro cuartos, negra, negra, negra, corchea, corchea. Posiblemente esto se debiera a un soplo que en el futuro le traería problemas, pero con diecisiete años, no tenían mucho de lo que preocuparse._

_Vista: espalda delicada, rasgos rectos y extremadamente simétricos. Cabello dorado y ojos azules. Alto y delgado, casi tanto como ella. Aunque las diferencias eran nada más que las propias del sexo._

El intelecto de ambos era una joya.

Tuvo tiempo de pensar en todo eso antes de que él abriese la puerta y entrara. Enseguida cruzó el umbral y cerró la puerta. Ella pudo fijarse en su mano enyesada.

—Alcánzame esa carpeta —dijo, señalando una azul que se encontraba en la mesita al lado de la puerta. Él se la mostró, y al obtener la aprobación, se la extendió.

—¿Qué haces, Sher?

La chica no respondió. Él se acercó y espió por su hombro. Antes que ella cerrase las carpetas, él logro visualizar su nombre acompañado de la palabra caso.

El caso de Victor.

—¡Sheridan! —exclamó, enfadado— ¡Te dije que lo dejaras como está!

—¿No te han enseñado buenos modales? No debes leer las cosas de la gente por sus espaldas.

—Ambos sabemos que los modales no te van ni te vienen, no los uses a tu favor por conveniencia.

—Genial. No voy a dejar nada en el aire, porque me intriga conocer la verdad.

Se sostuvieron las miradas varios segundos: azul contra cristal. Finalmente, Victor bufó.

—¡Bien! Pero no cuentes con mi testimonio.

—No lo necesito.

Un silencio incómodo se alzó entre ambos. «_Es ahora o nunca_», pensó Victor.

—Mi Padre dará una fiesta esta noche.

Silencio. Sheridan estaba muy enfrascada en sus apuntes y recortes. Victor no estaba seguro de que en realidad lo estuviera escuchando.

—¿Sher? ¡Sher!

—No, no puedo ir contigo —respondió ella, con tono despreocupado.

El muchacho se quedó mudo, como si alguien le hubiera dado un puñetazo en el estómago y le hubiese quitado todo el aire.

—¿Qué es tan importante respecto a esto, Sheridan?

—Oh, no es nada. Simplemente apareces de un día al otro con una mano rota, diciendo que te asaltaron en un callejón, y esperando que todo el mundo te crea, cosa que pasa. Pero yo no soy todo el mundo, y por más inteligente que seas, de entre todas las personas eres el menos indicado para engañarme.

Victor apretó los dientes. Ambos habían sido pequeños solitarios durante su primer año, hasta que se conocieron y encontraron en el otro algo de lo que el resto de sus compañeros carecía: _intelecto_. Sabían que eran más inteligentes que la media, y era lo que los había unido. Sólo Victor estaba a la altura de Sheridan, y sólo ella estaba a la altura de él. Así había sido durante años.

Y ahora le dice que no puede engañarla. Quizás esté en lo cierto, pero él puede ver el texto entre líneas que conllevan esas palabras. Lo está tratando como si fuera inferior.

—Mira, si me guardo secretos debo tener un motivo, ¿no lo crees? Deja de escarbar en la chimenea; te puedes quemar.

—¿Cuándo te volviste tan básico, Victor? Solías ser brillante, pero ahora estás como todos los demás. Ve a esa fiesta, ve y acuéstate con todas las mujeres que se te crucen. Sé un hombre común y aburrido, mientras yo trato de averiguar cómo te rompiste la mano.

—No. No quiero ir. Iba a llevarte porque… bueno, porque iba a llevarte. Pero si no vas, yo tampoco iré —pudo oírlo tragar saliva y devolver su peso sobre las piernas—. Sher… sigo siendo el mismo. Pero me di la oportunidad de ser un poco más cálido, y no está mal. Espero que algún día lo entiendas —abrió la puerta, y antes de irse, dijo—. La fiesta es en la casa de campo, de modo que tengo la casa para mí solo. Estaré ahí si me buscas. Adiós.

Sheridan no respondió. Cuando la puerta se cerró, volvió a centrarse en los papeles. Preguntándose qué era lo que su amigo escondía con tanta vehemencia.

**.o.o.o.**

Mientras sus pies chapoteaban en el barro, Sheridan recorría el laberinto de su mente. Recordó cómo, hacía menos de dos semanas, había escuchado un guijarro rebotar contra su ventana. Al salir, había visto a Victor sosteniendo su mano derecha con dolor en el rostro. Diagnóstico: fractura de muñeca. Excusa: asalto. Credibilidad: debajo del nivel aceptable.

Por más que Victor estuviera cayendo en el vulgo de la sociedad, ella no podía simplemente dejarlo solo. Era su amigo, hiciera la idiotez que hiciera.

Le había llevado más tiempo del acostumbrado formular una teoría sólida. Había tomado en cuenta todas y cada una de las posibilidades, lo cual era sencillo puesto que conocía la vida de Victor mejor que la suya propia. Desenterró de su memoria los tiempos en los que ambos habían comenzado a experimentar con las drogas, antes que sus padres los amenazaran con separarlos si no las dejaban.

Si Victor "había sido asaltado" en la calle que ella sospechaba, tenía un caso resuelto y un amigo en doble peligro.

Sus zapatos se atoraron en un bache conocido. Alzó la vista y vio un graffiti que le indicaba que se encontraba en la peor parte de la ciudad. Echó un vistazo alrededor, y las conclusiones se atropellaron en su mente.

_Victor volvió a caer. Compró, les debe dinero, vino a pedir más tiempo para pagar, lo golpearon, está amenazado. Tengo que ayudarlo, tengo que salvarlo._

Echó a correr. A mitad de camino se quitó las botas para facilitarse la acción. No le importó que las plantas de sus pies se rasparan contra el infeccioso pavimento, se ocuparía de ello más tarde. Cuanto antes llegase a casa de Victor, más tiempo tendría de decirle lo idiota que era, y ambos podrían fraguar un plan para ayudarlo. Juntos. Como había sido siempre.

Cuando llegó, la puerta de recibidor entreabierta le indicó que algo no andaba bien. Se detuvo, esperando oír algo, pero el silencio le heló los huesos.

Estaba asustada. Ella nunca se asustaba. Quizás… quizás era el cansancio de la carrera.

Entró. A simple vista, la sala estaba pulcramente ordenada, pero el panorama cambiaba cuando se atravesaba la mitad del salón. Los muebles estaban caídos en el piso. Había sangre manchando uno de los papeles que tapizaban la pared. Sangre regando toda la escalera.

Sheridan, segura de que no había nadie en la casa, arrojó las botas y subió escaleras arriba. Victor debía estar herido, necesitaba su ayuda. Si arriba había alguien con él, ella contaría con el factor sorpresa de su lado. Los acabaría, de una u otra manera.

Pero la chica estaba en lo cierto. No había nadie en la casa.

O al menos, no había nadie con vida.

Un cuerpo yacía inerte en el medio de la habitación. La alfombra blanca, suave, la que ella conocía tan bien, estaba manchada en escarlata. Y ese cuerpo… era el de la única persona que ella podía reconocer de cualquier manera.

_Tacto: una jalea pegajosa cubría su cabello suave. Había muchos golpes en su cara, muchos puntos de inflamación._

_Olfato: metal. Metal mojado, oxidado por el paso de los años. El olor a sangre derramada._

_Oído: silencio._

_Vista: una gelatina sin sentido, con un par de ojos azules abiertos, mirando hacia la nada. Un cabello de oro manchado en tinta roja._

Algo se rompió dentro de ella. Sintió el calor de una lágrima corriendo por su mejilla, los ojos quemándole. No era idiota. Lo tenía entre sus brazos, y él no se movía. Ya no había nada que animar en ese cuerpo. No había nadie que la acusase de ser débil.

Y por estar sola, se dio el lujo de gritar.

**.o.o.o.**

Mycroft Holmes se abrió paso entre los patrulleros de policía hasta llegar a la ambulancia. Allí encontró a su hermana menor discutiendo con el Detective Inspector Lestrade.

—Señorita Holmes, lamento que no podemos dejarla entrar nuevamente. Es una escena de crimen, y usted ya ha visto demasiado.

—Detective, en mi corta vida he estado en más escenas de crimen, y he visto más cadáveres que el mejor de sus hombres. ¡Y ya quítenme esta basura de encima! —y se arrancó de los hombros una manta anaranjada.

—Señorita, comprendemos su… habilidad, pero el hecho de que la víctima sea su amigo nos hace creer que no es lo mejor para su estabilidad mental.

—¡Al infierno con mi estabilidad mental! Hay un hombre muerto ahí, Detective, y uno o más asesinos sueltos. Debería estar tras ellos, no tratando de retenerme aquí como si fuera un animal maltratado.

—Sheridan —llamó Mycroft. La chica levantó la vista y al ver a su hermano, bufó. El joven hombre habló con el Detective, y tras asegurar que la haría atender por especialistas, la dejaron llevarla a casa.

Sheridan no habló durante todo el viaje. No pronunció palabra cuando sus padres la recibieron consternados y la llenaron de preguntas. Subió al baño y se metió bajo la ducha. Dejó que el agua lavase los restos de mugre del pavimento y sangre de Victor. Al salir, recogió la ropa y la tiró a la basura. Se acostó y se arropó, mientras en su reproductor sonaba el dulce piano de Beethoven.

**.o.o.o.**

Al ver tanta gente congregada, Mike recordó que se encontraba en el funeral del hijo de un hombre muy influyente. Victor Trevor, muerto. Parecía un paisaje onírico maléfico.

No habían sido amigos, pero la pérdida de Victor lo estaba afectando bastante. Iban juntos en el mismo curso, era quien siempre respondía las preguntas, aunque a veces parecía hacerlo en nombre de Sheridan Holmes, su compañera de banco, quien siempre se encontraba callada y en actitud superada. De la manera que podía verla en ese momento, sentada con los brazos cruzados sobre la tapa del cajón de Victor, con la barbilla reposando en ellos. Se asemejaba a una estatua de mármol.

Al otro extremo de la habitación, Mycroft Holmes, hermano de Sheridan. Según Mike sabía, tenía un puesto de importancia en el Gobierno. El hombre parecía ir escalando de a poco. Se acercó para saludar, puesto que lo conocía de las pocas veces que él, Sheridan y Victor habían hecho equipo juntos.

—Hola, Mycroft.

—Oh… Tú eres Mike, ¿cierto? —el muchacho asintió— ¿Cómo lo llevas?

—Oh, lo llevo, supongo —dijo Mike, encogiéndose de hombros y haciendo una mueca—. Supongo que, de nosotros, quien peor lo pasa es Sheridan. Ella era su mejor amiga. ¿Crees que lo superará?

—Mi hermana es un misterio para mí en muchos aspectos, Mike. Pero sé que no se rendirá. No está en su naturaleza hacerlo; se ama demasiado para dejarse.

Y no sabía cuánta razón tenía en sus palabras. Sheridan no bajaría los brazos. Eventualmente, hallaría al asesino de Victor, y ese día, el mundo le retribuiría aquello que acababa de arrebatarle.

Su igual. Su colega. Su socio. Su amigo.

* * *

**¿Empezar con angst es bueno? Creo que Sheridan me quedó un poco OOC, pero eso lo solucionaré más adelante...**

**En el próximo ya comienza la historia propiamente dicha... ¿Amenazas? ¿Preguntas? ¿Sugerencias? ¡Todas son recibidas!**

**Y recuerden: dar reviews es dar amor e.e**

_**Au revoir!**_


End file.
